Cake Makes It Better
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When Lia Song, daughter of River Song and The Doctor, has an argument with her parents she decides to go and visit her grandparents, Amy and Rory Pond, who decide there's only one way to cheer her up...


When Lia Song, daughter of River Song and The Doctor, has an argument with her parents she decides to go and visit her grandparents, Amy and Rory Pond, who decide there's only one way to cheer her up...

I dedicate this fanfic to my Twitter friend Teepen1 who wanted me to write another fanfic with Lia Song in, who first appeared in my other fanfic, 'Not The Drunk Giraffe Dance, Dad!" :)

I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic except Lia.

It was a peaceful afternoon in Leadworth. Amy and Rory Pond were sitting in their garden soaking up the sunshine and having a glass of wine or two, when the sound of the TARDIS appearing caused them to look up, smiles on both of their faces.

Just as they were about to go up to the familiar blue box they knew so well, a girl with curly dark brown hair came out of it, slamming the door in anger. This girl was Amy and Rory's granddaughter, Lia Song.

"Hi Gran, Grandad." Lia said, frowning at the TARDIS disappearing behind her, before going up to her grandparent's and hugging them both in turn.

"Oh, Lia. It's so good to see you!" Amy grinned, squeezing Lia's shoulder affectionately.

"It's good to see you too, Gran." Lia smiled, before turning to her Grandad.

"How are you and your Mum and Dad? Not causing trouble, I hope?" Rory said, ruffling her hair.

Amy snorted, causing Rory to look at her in confusion.

"Rory, this is The Doctor and River we're talking about. Of course they're going to be causing trouble!"

Lia nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, trouble follows us around like a bad smell." She took a deep breath and sat down in a vacant seat near the table where Amy and Rory were previously sitting. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed, an angry expression on her face.

Amy and Rory both immediately sat beside her, knowing something was wrong.

"Lia, sweetie. Is everything all right?" Amy asked, brushing Lia's fringe out of her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't seem your normal self." Rory said. His granddaughter was usually such a happy and inquisitve girl, pretty much like her mother. It was strange to see her so down.

Lia reached out to pour herself a glass of wine. She needed a bit of dutch courage before she told her Gran and Grandad what happened. But just as she was about to, Amy batted her hand away, tutting loudly. Lia was only 15 after all which was way too young for her to drink. And Amy didn't think The Doctor and River would be too happy if they sent their daughter home, drunk.

Lia frowned slightly at her grandmother before beginning to speak. "I had a argument with Mum and Dad."

Amy and Rory glanced at each other, both shaking their heads in dissapproval.

"Lia, not again!" Amy said, running a hand wearily through her red hair. "That's the third one this month!"

Lia grinned slightly at this. "Spoilers, Gran." she said, sounding so much like River. "This is the first one I've had."

Amy patted Lia's knee in apology, before allowing her to continue.

"We were all going to go to Denapalusa, a planet with the most marvellous beaches. Dad was just about to take us there when I decided I wanted to fly the TARDIS. But he said I was too young. I thought Mum would let me but she agreed with Dad. Which hardly ever happens."

"True." Amy and Rory both said in unison. They couldn't remember a time where their daughter agreed with her husband, ever. They always seemed to disagree with each other, especially when it came to piloting the TARDIS, which Amy and Rory had witnessed first hand.

"Anyway, I kept on and on saying why couldn't I have a turn to fly it when they changed the coordinates on the scanner and sent me here. They said they'd leave me here a couple of hours to calm down."

Lia sniffed, leaning her head on Rory's shoulder. He automatically started running a hand through her hair.

"I just want them both to trust me. I'd never do anything wrong, unlike them. I'd always take the TARDIS to the correct places and I'd never let them down but they just don't have faith in me. And it's not fair."

Lia started to cry then, though she wiped her eyes roughly with the sleeve of her denim jacket. Rory took a tissue out of his pocket and gently rubbed away her tears.

"Lia, you have to see it from their point of view. You're young and they just want to protect you. They don't want to see you get hurt."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Your Grandad's right and it's not often I say that." She smiled, earning a gentle shove in the shoulder from Rory. "And they do trust you, Lia. If they didn't, they wouldn't let you go on their crazy adventures with them where you could run into danger at any point."

Lia thought it over, realising they were both right. "Thanks, Gran. Thanks, Grandad." She put both of her arms around them and gave them a big hug. "You're very welcome, Little Song." Rory chuckled, using the nickname Lia loved so much. After a few more minutes, they all broke apart, grinning.

Amy jumped up, clapping her hands together. "I have just the thing to cheer you up!" She cried, running into the kitchen and bringing out a iced blue sponge cake, which Lia realised was made to look like the TARDIS. "I made it this morning."

"Wow, Gran. Thats amazing!" Lia said, putting a smear of icing in her mouth. "And it tastes great, too!"

"It does? Wow, Amy. You've finally made something edible!" Rory said, pretending to be shocked. Amy gasped and prodded him in the chest, though she was grinning.

"Just remember, cake makes it better." Amy smiled, kissing her granddaughter on the head, then picking up a knife and cutting the cake into squares.

Lia sighed happily as she watched her grandparents bickering affectionately with each other. She really did have the best family in the entire Universe.

I hope everyone enjoyed this and leaves a review :)

Love Amy x


End file.
